degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: Masquerade
It has been over a month since Zig finally revealed what his life is really like to Zoe and they've been going strong since then. Zoe runs up to Zig as usual at the start of the day. "Morning, babe." She says. "Hey!" He responds They briefly kiss each other. "Zig, there's a dance this Saturday. A masquerade one and maybe we should check it out?" "I don't know. Dances aren't really my thing." "Oh...I just thought maybe since we haven't figured out what we're going to do this weekend, this could be it." "You know what, I'll think about it." "Um ok!" "So, I'm gonna head to homeroom. See you later?" "Alright. Love ya!" They kiss and head to class. "He's so perfect, yet so complicated." She says under her breath. That night, Zoe imagines what the dance could be like with Zig and hopes he decides go. Zoe walks up to the steps and recieves a text from Zig reading, ''"I have to meet with Armstrong about this assignment. I hate math so much. I'll see you after 2nd period! Love you!" '' "Please don't be avoiding me." She says to herself. She walks into homeroom and when she walks through the door and finds Zig sitting in her desk with a bouquet of flowers and stands up as soon as she walks in. "What is this?" She says happily confused. "Zoe Rivas, will you be my date to the masquerade dance?" "Zigmund Novak, you are such a charmer! Of course I'll go with you!" "I thought you'd say that." "I love you." They kiss. "I need to head to class, I think you might want these." He hands her the flowers. "Bye!" They hug and exits the room. She smiles down at the flowers and sits down as she clutches them. She then glances over at Maya, Miles, and Tristan as they giggle while starring at her. "I know you guys are jealous, but take a picture, it'll last longer." "We were just talking about what your wedding in the underworld would be like." Maya responds. "Jealousy isn't a healthy thing, Maya." "Not in a million years, Zoe. I don't get you. You're a TV star who has it all and you're excited over a stupid a school dance?" "You just don't know me as well as you think you do. Run along, now." Maya rolls her eyes and turns away. Zoe then sits in her seat and goes back to clutching her flowers. After school, Zig and Zoe go to Zoe's house to study as usual, but Zoe has a surprise. "Zig, I need to show you something." "Um..ok." Zoe opens up her closet and gets out a box. "You might think I'm crazy, but I've always had this crazy fantasy of going to a masquerade with a dreamy boy and haven't this amazing night. It all started when we filmed an episode where we have an masquerade ball. It just made me wanna go to a real one." "Really?" "Yes. This is the part where you'll think I'm extremely crazy. But last Holiday break, we went to Montreal and I went to a costume shop and these two masks caught my eye." She says as she opens the box and two masks that are green and purple, but with different patterns are shown. "Do think we could wear these?" "Of course!" "I hope you don't think I'm crazy." "Oh no, you aren't. Every girl has some type of dream they want to come true, from what I've seen anyway. I would be honored to wear one of these. Maybe we could dress in all black? I have this black suit I've been meaning to wear for a long time and I think it's time to put it to good use." "That's an excellent idea! These masks are so perfect they must stick out. Plus, I have the perfect dress and shoes. Did you know I'm so lucky to have you?" "It's crossed my mind once or twice." He says sarcasticly. She smiles and giggles. "We should start studying. Math is really killing me right now." "Tell me about it." Saturday comes along and Zoe spends the day preparing for the dance. She curls her hair, puts on a black one shoulder dress, and slips into black high heels. It's almost time to go and there's a knock at the door. Her mother comes into her room. "Zoe, Zig's here." "Oh awesome. Tell him I'll be down in a sec!" She grabs the masks and heads downstairs with much excitement. Zig watches the stairs and waits for her to come down. He breaks down smiling as soon as he sees her coming down the stairs. She smiles as her heart starts pounding when she first sees him. They join hands when she gets down the stairs. "Zoe, you look beautiful. I mean, you're always beautiful. But...wow." "You look stunning as always, love. That suit looks marvelous on you." They smile at each other for a few seconds. "So I got the masks. Pick which ever one you want." "Oh cool!" He chooses a mask and they both put them on at the same time. "How do I look?" He asks. "Perfect! And me?" "Stunning!" "We should go. Is it cool if my mom drives us?" She says. "Um, of course. We'll wait to talk dirty while we slow dance." "Zig! Shhh." She jokingly hisses. "Okay kids, ready to go?" "Yes, mom!" They arrive at the dance and walk in locking arms. Zoe is amazed by what she sees. "Wow, who knew a school gym could become so gorgeous." She says. "Let's go dance, m'lady." "Let's!" They go on the dance floor until they run into Maya and Miles. "Oh lovely, look who just made my perfect night into a nightmare!" Zoe says. "Wow, I gotta say. You two actually look good for a demon couple." Maya responds. "Oh Maya, jealousy just isn't a pretty color on you." "For the millionth time I'm not!-" Miles interrupts. "Maya, stay calm. They aren't worth your energy. So anyway. Zig, I see everything worked out for you two. I'm glad you took my advice." "Miles, your advice is the only useful thing about you. Without you, I wouldn't have my beautiful angel next to me right now. But otherwise, you're still scum to me." Zig says as he puts his arm around Zoe. "Yeah thanks, Miles. I'm nothing without my perfect partner in crime." Zoe says. "Oh baby." Zig responds. Zig puts his hands on her hips and Zoe puts her hands around his neck and they kiss passionatly. "C'mon Maya, we really don't need to see this." Miles and Maya walk away. "Let's dance now." Zig says as they unlock lips. They slow dance throughout the nigth and there's not a worry in the world for the two. "Zig, I'm having an amazing time. This is probably the best night of my life and it's all because of you. I know it sounds crazy coming from a TV star's mouth, but this is really means the world to me." "Anything for you, my dear. I'm having an amazing time myself. Thank you so much for talking me into this." "It's my pleasure. Crap, my curfew is soon. We should probably get going." "I'll walk to you home!" "You sure?" "Of course!" They leave the dance and start walking to Zoe's house. "Damn, it's cold. Zoe, do you wanna wear my jacket?" "I think I'll be fine-" "No, I insist" He puts his jacket on over her shoulders. "Thank you, Zig." He walks her home and has his arm around her the whole way there. They arrive at her house as it starts to drizzle. "Zig, tonight was too amazing. I hate that it has to come to an end." "Me too. But there will be more to come. I promise." "Can't wait." The thunder rumbles and it begins to pour. They passionatly look at each other as it rains. They pull up each other's mask and kiss as the rain gets heavier. They then pull away and smile at each other. "Oh crap, your jacket!" "No it's ok!" "I'll dry clean it and give it to you on Monday!" "Awesome! Thank you!" He begins to head home and turns back to look at Zoe. "Zoe?" "Yes?" "I love you so much." "I love you too!" He smiles and heads home. Category:Blog posts